


The Scarred Past of Nyssa al Ghul

by Avenging_42



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nyssa scars, Nyssa's scarred past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_42/pseuds/Avenging_42
Summary: Nobody knows who Nyssa really is not even Sara Lance. When an enemy captures Nyssa and team Arrow he uses a device transporting the team into Nyssa's memories. The team always thought Nyssa was this tough but when they witness her childhood if you could even call it that they see her in a new perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Arrow or DC's Legends of Tomorrow

After disbanding the league Nyssa didn't know what to do with her life. She would occasionally go out with her suit to help innocent people to honor Laurel. She was on a mission with team Arrow and they needed Nyssa's help. When they got there it was a trap and all of team Arrow including Felicity. Nyssa was separated from the team and placed in a metal table strapped down and had a VR headset placed in her head. The rest of the team had electrodes strapped to their heads their bodies and their consciousnesses were transported into Nyssa's. 

A voice said," You are going to be witnessing the memories of Nyssa al Ghul." 

They were transported to Nanda Parbat. Nyssa, Sara, Oliver, Felicity, Thea, and Diggle saw a young Nyssa and someone who looked to be Nyssa's mom. They saw Ra's look at her and say," Hand my daughter over to me. It's time for Nyssa to train." Sara looked at Nyssa and said," This is how it happens isn't it." Nyssa nods and looks down sadly. They saw Nyssa's mom refuse and Ra's got angry. He grabbed his sword and slit her mom's throat. Young Nyssa was crying and Ra's said," Stop crying little one." She looks st him and says," You killed my mother."   
"I know Nyssa but it was for a good reason, you must understand there is no mercy in our line of work." 

Diggle looked at Nyssa and said," How old were you when your father killed your mom in front of you?" 

"I had just turned five a couple days ago." 

All of them looked at her with a sympathetic look. The voice came back and said," Let's find a different memory of Ms. al Ghul." 

They were taken to a mountain side. It showed a 9 year old Nyssa with a boy who looked to be about a year or two older. 9 year old Nyssa sat down next to him and leaned in and the boy wrapped his arm around her. They looked peaceful until the boy kissed her. As he started to let his hands roam 9 year old Nyssa pushed him back and said," Thomas stop I don't want to do this with you yet, I love you but I'm not ready." Older Nyssa looked down and Thea looked at her and said," Oh my god he didn't do it to you did he?" Nyssa looked at Thea and said," No he did something else but he didn't do that, just keep watching." They saw Thomas pin Nyssa down and he said," We're going to do it because I said so." Nyssa kicked him and said," Leave me alone." Nyssa got up and started to leave but Thomas had a knife and threw it at her arm. It just grazed her but it was enough to distract her. He pulled another knife out and started towards her and she dodged him. She yanked his hand and pinned him but left her stomach open for an attack and he stabbed her in the stomach. She started to cough up blood as she fell back towards the edge of a cliff. Ra's showed up and slit Thomas's throat. While Nyssa was on the ground he picked her up and took her back to Nanda Parbat. She was taken to the infirmary and she was stitched up and she was fine but it left a scar. 

Felicity looked at Nyssa and said," I'm so sorry that's why your always more violent when we come across a you know what case."   
"Yes, that is why," she looked away and said," no woman should suffer at the hands of a man." 

The voice came back on and said," Let's see what happened June 14, 2000. You had just turned 10." 

They were transported to a dungeon. "Nyssa you failed your mission there is no mercy," said Ra's. He slapped her on the cheek. He walked over to his guards and whispered something. They grabbed Nyssa's hands and chained them to the ceiling. Ra's came back with a tray full of weapons. He walked up and grabbed a knife and stabbed it into her stomach and she screamed. He yanked it out and slide it across her shoulder down to her ribs. He continued to do it until he said," We need a different method." He whispered to the gusrds and they dragged Nyssa to another room with a chair. They slammed Nysa into it and strapped her down. There was a bucket of water behind her. Felicity goes," Oh my god I can't watch they're going to waterboard you." Nyssa goes," Oh it gets worse." They tilted her back and submerged her underwater right until the brain suffers permanent damage. They lift her up and she coughs up water and less than a second later they do it again and again and again. They brought Nyssa back up and she was coughing they brought something in to mess with the water. They shoved her into the water but this time electricity was flowing in the water. She started screaming. They repeated this process for about a hour. They released the straps minding Nyssa and she fell right to the ground. The guards grabbed her and dragged her to a separate dungeon where she was chained to the floor. She was brought a small portion of food which Nyssa wolfed down she fell asleep. 

Diggle asks," How old are you?"   
Nyssa responded," 10." "No I mean now." "I'm 24 now I turn 25 in a couple months." They all looked at her shocked Thea says," I'm 25 already you're the youngest one here and you've clearly suffered a lot more." Nyssa looks away and then they see younger Nyssa awakened by a bucket of water on her head. She shoots up and she is dragged out and chained up again this time they brought a whip. Though first they took her shirt off and 20 % of it was covered in scar tissue. They started to whip her and continued until Nyssa couldn't stand. She was dragged back to where she woke up. She fell asleep from a sedative. She was awakened by water again. Her father came in and took her outside gave her a backpack with supplies and a bow and quiver full of arrows. Ra's said," You have twelve hours to ckikb the mountain otherwise there is more torture." 

 

Sara says," You never told me about your dad torturing you when you were 10." She had a look of hurt on her face. "I'm sorry beloved but I didn't want you to think I was weak." Diggle and Oliver both said," You're the opposite of weak. You've had to kill and watch your father kill people you love since you were 5. I'm sorry that we always thought you were just a cold hearted assassain. You're welcome to join team Arrow." Nyssa looks down as the rest of the team agreed and said," I will join your crusade Oliver." 

They watch Nyssa struggle to climb the mountain. She took an arrow and nitcged it killing a deer. Nyssa started a fire and cooked her food and ate it. She continued her way up the mountain and made it in 8 hours and 23 minutes. Her father was there and handed her a sword. He taught her the basics and they kept dueling. Nyssa won and her father took her back to Nanda Parbat and gave her a fresh meal and clothes. After eating she went to her quarters and went to sleep. 

As the memory ended the voice came back and said," I'm pulling you all out because I have been caught so I hope you enjoyed Nyssa al Ghul's memories. 

As they were all pulled out Nyssa left the group in a hurry and went back to her safe house. Sara joined her there and pulled Nyssa into her side. She started to whisper into her ear and Nyssa fell asleep and Sara slid into the bed next to her. She was awoken an hour later when Nyssa started whimpering and tossing and turning. Sara woke up and started to lightly shake Nyssa. Nyssa bolted up from her nightmare and rubbed her face. Sara kissed Nyssa on the lips and said," Sleep tight beloved I'm right here with you." While Nyssa was lying in her lap she was stroking her hair. She lifted Nyssa's short and found a ton of scars covering her body. She also felt along Nyssa's abs and kissed her neck. Nyssa woke up and kissed Sara. Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa and pushed her to the bed. The next morning Sara woke up and started to trace the scared tissue on Nyssa's back. Nyssa turned over and wrapped her a around Sara and said," Dont go please." "Of course not I'm always going to be here beloved." 

~TBC~   
Chapter 2 will be about Nyssa and Sara being recruited to the Legends. Also Nyssa and Sara iwill continue to deal with the aftermath of reliving her first torture.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa struggles with the aftermath of reliving some of her worst memories. She runs away and starts training pushing her body to the limits. Sara comes and find her outside the border of Starling City not in a great state.

Sara was sleeping and Nyssa was packing up her stuff. She grabbed her back and headed to to league safe house. She was training when she decided to go for a run and ran about 10 miles in an hour. She's went back to the safe house and started to practice sword techniques with air. She had a salmon ladder and decided to use it and kept doing it for an hour and a half. She was going to sleep and she kept tossing and turning. She finally gave up sleeping around four o'clock and went for another run. She pushed herself to run 15 miles in an hour and a half. About two weeks later after pushing herself to her limit she am deathly making herself stronger and stronger Sara found her. She came in when Nyssa was using the salmon ladder without her shirt and her toned abs were on display for Sara. She jumped down and said," What are you doing here beloved?" Sara came up to her and said," I love you Nyssa you left me why? " Nyssa looked down and said," I wasn't in my best state of mind. I was broken and training really helped me." Sara went up to her and ran her hands up and down Nyssa's abs and her muscular shoulders. Nyssa grabbed Sara and kissed her. Sara deepened the kiss and started planting kisses along Nyssa's jaw and neck. She pushed Nyssa onto the bed and traced Nyssa's scars and kissed them. Sara wrapped her arm around Nyssa and pulled her towards her and whispered," Don't leave me again please." Nyssa said," Never again beloved." 

 

 

......

 

The next morning Nyssa got up and went running for an hour. She came back and took her shirt off and changed into sweats. She was about to put her short back on when Sara said," Keep it off o want to spar." Nyssa obeyed Sara and they went to spar. Nyssa won every time and kissed Sara in the cheek and went to grab some food. She was sitting on the counter when a tranquilizer hit Nyssa and she fell over and hit the ground. Sara rushed in and got hit too. 

Rip Hunter and his crew grabbed Nyssa and Sara and toke them onboard the waverider. Kendra said," Who are those two? "nodding her head over to Nyssa and Sara. "The blonde is Sara Lance, former member of the league of assassins. The brunette is Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul head of the league of assassins. Nyssa disbanded the league four months ago." 

Sara woke up first and said," Where am I and why have you taken us?" Rip said," My name is Rip Hunter and we need your help. We are time travelers. This is Kendra Saunders, Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, Leonard Snart, Martin Stein, and Jax Jackson." Nyssa then woke up and looked at them and looked at Sara and in Arabic said," Who are these people?" Sara replying on Arabic said," Time travelers that need our help." Nyssa nodded and stood up along with Sara. Rip showed them to a room that they would share together. 

 

.......

 

Nyssa got settled in and found Kendra twirling the barons and said," Do you want to spar Kendra I believe?" Kendra nodded and Nyssa disarmed her in about 30 seconds. Nyssa nodded and thanked Kendra and then headed back to the room. Sara was there waiting for her. Nyssa walked up to Sara and kissed her and then sat down on the bed. The alarms went off and Ra's al Ghul from the 1950's attacked them and kidnapped Nyssa dragging her back to Nanda Parbat.   
Vandal Savage was there and she was forced to her knees when her father said you are to be executed for crimes against the league in the future. Nyssa said," I demand a trial by combat." They went up to the mountain and prepared to fight. 

Their swords clashed and Nyssa lasted a long time and then was disarmed and brought to her knees. He stabbed her in the stomach and then kicked her off the cliff. She was lying face first in the snow shirtless. The legends stumbled upon Nyssa and worked to save Nyssa. They grabbed her and took her to the med bay. 

 

She was soon stabilized but fell into a coma. Sara stood there shocked and leaned over Nyssa and started to cry. 

One month later... 

Nyssa started to stir and Sara was sitting there and said," My beloved your back." Nyssa looked up and said," What happened?" Sara said," You've been in a coma for one month." The crew gathered into the med bay. They all said welcome back. Team Arrow was informed that Nyssa had woken up and they sent their congrats.

~TBC~   
Next chapter Nyssa and the legends go to 1776 and help stop Savage from stopping America from becoming a country.


	3. 1776

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legends have to go to 1776 because Savage threatens the American's freedom. While there Nyssa ends up defeating a group of British soldiers and they take her hostage. She's captured by George Washington she surrenders because she realizes if she kills him America won't have George Washington as the first President of the U.S.

After waking up from her coma Nyssa goes to her room and grabs her sword. Sara sees her and offers to spar. Nyssa beats Sara but takes a few hits. 

Rip called them to his office and started," We have noticed that in 1776 Savage is there and is supporting England so this is threatening America's independence. If you see one of the major Patriots do not engage with them. Sara and Nyssa please try not to fight unless absolutely necessary." Everyone nodded and strapped in. They all got into outfits and were there. 

Nyssa went to look around as she didn't learn much about America's independence in Nanda Parbat. She had learned enough to know not to kill any patriots. She was looking at fruit when she saw General Washington and his men getting their butts handed to them. While everyone was running in the other direction she ran up to a British soldier and disarmed him easilystealing the sword. She also twisted and turned and defeated the whole group of British men without a scratch but then Washington out his sword to her back and she surrendered because she knew killing Washington would cause chaos. Her hands were tied with rope and she was led to Pennsylvania where a important meeting was happening. 

Washington barged in and said," This woman right here defeated a group of highly trained British soldier without getting a scratch. They looked shocked but trusted Washington. There was whispering and her hands were released. She was shoved forward and asked," Where were you trained?" She didn't answer and a group of soldiers came in with weapons on Nyssa and came towards her. She took the sword of the first one and dropped all of the soldiers on the ground in 30 seconds. She looked at Hancock and said," is that the best you have, you need to train your soldiers better." Hancock looked pissed and said," Well your a woman I could have you arrested for fighting." She looked at him and said," Good luck with that John Hancock. I say that would happen in about give or take 240 years." He said," You are right you are free to go just don't go around starting fights." She nodded and headed back for New York. 

When she arrived Rip said," Where the bloody **** were you?" "I was being interrogated by John Hancock because I might have accidentally taken in a small group of highly trained British soldiers."   
Sara hugged her and said," Thank god I couldn't handle if you were killed. 

 

......

 

Savage found Kendra and went to kill her but Nyssa interfered and saved her life. She fought savage and found the knife from Egypt and stabbed him. She walked away but he grabbed her and said," Ypu did not see justice for your crimes against the league. You should be dead. " He went to stab her but she dodged him and shot an arrow with a sedative. He passed out, and when trying to take him to the Waverider he escaped and time traveled. 

 

.....

 

Nyssa sat in the bed and took her shirt off. She was in a sports bra and leggings when Kendra walked in and saw her scars. She said," Where did you get those from?" Nyssa said,"Different missions and I was tortured by my father over and over again if i failed my mission." 

Kendra nodded and left the room. Sara walked in and kissed Nyssa and pinned her to the bed. She started to kiss along her neck. Nyssa yanked Sara's shirt off and kissed along her body but allowed Sara to be dominant. While she fell asleep she felt Sara wrap her arm around her and trace her scars on her hip. 

The next morning Nyssa got up and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed breakfast and headed towards her room. She heard Rip in his office and went over there and said," Are we doing anything today?" Rip turned around startled and said," No we're just going to see where we go next. Nyssa nodded and left. 

She went back to her room and sat back down on the bed slipping her arm over Sara's sleeping form. Sara was awakened by Nyssa whimpering," Please no father please." Sara reached for Nyssa but she wouldn't wake up. She threw a pillow at Nyssa hard and she bolted up. She looked down and Sara came over to her soothing her and wrapping an arm around her. "Go to sleep Nyssa you deserve it." She fell back asleep and so did Sara.

~TBC~   
Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow night if my schedule works out.


End file.
